London Brigde School
by Miserylife
Summary: Mala historia, soy principiante.


- Vuelo 248, llamada para embarcarse. - se escuchó en el altavoz del aeropuerto.

- Ese es mi vuelo, adiós. - Recogí mis maletas y caminé. Sólo quería que todo esto pasara rápido.

- ¡Elizabeth! - gritó desesperadamente.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté como si no hubiera olvidado nada.

- ¡Hija! - me abrazó como si fuera la ultima vez que me viera, muy fuerte. Solté mis maletas. Me corrí.

- Mamá, ¿Paremos el drama, sí? - dije, mientras agarraba mis maletas. La besé en la mejilla e hice un gesto de adiós a mis hermanos pequeños.

- ¡Hija por favor! - dijo mamá, en el fondo se sentía muy culpable.

- ¿Por favor qué mamá? ¿Por favor llora y siente más pena de la que sientes? ¡No mamá! ¡Así fue como tú quisiste y así será, no me interesa que sientas pena por mí! - grité.

- ¡Hija por favor te lo ruego! ¡Entiéndeme! Necesito que lo hagas...

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Tú me estás reteniendo! - Sentía tanta rabia en mi interior, que sólo quería matarme a mi misma,

- Lo sé, pero hija entiende, lo tengo que hacer, pero por favor no te vayas molesta conmigo... - Rogó llorando, cómo si no tuviera motivos de enojo.

- ¿¡Qué?!, ¡Lo dices como si me enojara por algo estúpido, por algo sin sentido alguno! Bueno para tu información mamá, no me enojo porque no pudiste pagar el asiento más caro, me enojo porque eres mi mamá y te comportas como... una persona cualquiera. ¡Tú sólo preocúpate por arreglar tu estúpido problema de ''depresión", porque yo te ayudaré bastante, me largaré de tu vida! - dije, mamá empezó a llorar más fuerte, como desesperada.

- Ultima llamada vuelo 248. - dijo de nuevo la voz del altavoz.

- Adiós. - dije, y caminé rápido hacia la sala de embarco. Mamá se quedó llorando, pero sabia que no podía mirar a tras.

Los papeles del vuelo y todo ese trámite que era largísimo los pasé, a la entrada del avión, me pidieron los pasajes.

- Elizabeth, a ultimo minuto alguien cambió tu asiento. - Dijo una azafata. No podía creerlo, quizás me pusieron en un lugar peor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me dejaron en una parte peor? - pregunté asustada.

- Te dejaron en primera clase. - dijo la azafata. No creía eso, aunque me daba lo mismo.

- Genial - dije sin mucho entusiasmo. Llegué y tenía un asiento grande, casi para acostarme, y el asiento más próximo estaba a unos dos pasos. Obviamente la culpabilidad de mamá había sido, pensaba que con cosas materiales podía comprarme, que estúpido. Me senté y empecé a mirar la ventana, empecé a recordar todo lo sucedido, pero decidí seguir adelante. Me paré, saqué de mi bolso de mano un pequeño cosmetiquero y me paré al baño.

Entré era grande, y de mis cosmetiquero saqué un frasco de pastillas. Las pastillas eran de mi mamá. Un ansiolítico, no me iba a matar con pastillas, no aun. Me tomé dos, para que hicieran efecto, guardé todo y me fui a sentar. Creo que me senté y me dormí, hicieron efecto inmediato.

Me despertó la azafata; me estaba poniendo una frazada.

- Perdón pero, ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté, media confundida, las pastillas siempre me hacían tener dolores de cabeza.

- Son las 4.00 de la mañana, llevamos cinco horas de viaje recién, son siete. - dijo la azafata que cada vez que pronunciaba una palabras sonreía. Era alta, muy hermosa, muy... azafata.

- Gracias. - dije.

- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó ella.

- No, no gracias.

- Si necesitas algo, me avisas. - dijo. Luego se fue.

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza iban y venían, me tomé otro ansiolítico. Una señora quedó observándome, no de una manera buena, ella estaba en el asiento más cerca.

- ¿Perdón? - dije molesta.

Ella no dijo nada, paró de observarme. De nuevo, caí rendida del sueño. No supe más del mundo.

- Señorita, señorita despierte. - susurró una voz en mi oído, supuse que era la azafata. Levante la cabeza media mareada de tantas pastillas y tanto sueño.

- ¿Sí que pasa? - dije media aturdida.

- Aterrizamos señorita, bienvenida a Londres.

Bajé del avión, y llegué al aeropuerto. Todo era tan diferente, era tan... inglés. Odiaba Europa, era tan... no mi país...

Agarré uno de los carros para llevar maletas, mi mamá me había dado dinero para comprarme ropa, asíque eran sólo dos maletas medianas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportarlas. Empecé a buscar el taxi que recogería. Supuse que había un letrero con mi nombre, algo así. Derepente sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro.

- Disculpe, Usted es la señorita Elizabeth Stonem ¿Verdad? - preguntó un señor uniformado, canoso, pero elegante, supuse que era un chofer.

- Sí... ¿Quien es usted? - al parecer no lo conocía.

- Su padre me mandó a buscarla. - dijo el señor. Enseguida noté su acento Inglés, el debió notar el Mio también.

- No debería confiar en un desconocido, pero... bueno, ¿Qué tengo que perder? - dije. El señor me llevo el carro.

Pensé que había que caminar hasta el estacionamiento, pero me equivoqué el auto que me llevaría estaba justo a la salida y no era cualquier auto, era una limusina.

- ¿Este es el auto? - pregunté casi con la boca abierta.

- Si señorita, pase. - dijo el señor, mientras me abría la puerta de atrás.

Adentro de este, era blanco, mientras que por fuera negro. Los asientos eran cómodos, muy cómodos. Había un teléfono. La parte trasera estaba separada a la del piloto y copiloto por una malla negra, que se bajaba y se subía con un botón. Tal como en las películas.

El auto partió y bajé la ventana para ver el tan famoso Londres. Debía reconocerlo, era hermoso. Tras treinta minutos de viaje, llegamos a un lugar cerrado. Era como una parcela gigante, hermosa. Había que abrir un portón gigante con un portero, nos abrió y pasamos. El patio deben haber sido unas tres hectáreas mínimo, lleno de flores, y pasto muy verde, era increíblemente hermoso.

- Llegamos señorita Stonem. - dijo el chofer, mientras me abría la puerta.

- Gracias...

- Merv. - dijo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

Me bajé, la casa era grande, acojedora y blanca.

- ¡Elizabeth! - dijo papá mientras corría a abrazarme desde la entrada de la casa. Dejé que me abrazara, pero no lo abrasé, no era cariñosa.

- Effy, sólo dime Effy, la gente imbécil y masoquista me dice así. - dije, mientras me corría de su abrazo.

- Creí que tu mamá te decía Elizabeth... - dijo confundido.

- Ahí tienes un ejemplo - dije con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a la casa. Él me siguió.

La casa era rústica. Todo de madera, de sólo un piso. Muy bien decorada, de seguro él no la había decorado.

- Asíque esta es tu casa europea - dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Si eli.. Effy, esta es la casa, pensé que te gustaría. - dijo él, suponiendo que no me gustaba.

- ¿Quién dijo que no me gustaba? - pregunté mientras me sentaba en un sillón.

- Bueno, no parecías muy... entusiasmada... - dijo el, mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua.

- Si, lo estaba, pero no soy demostrativa... eso lo saqué de ti. - dije, mientras le recibía el vaso. Él me sonrió.

- Y bueno, ¿Cómo está tu madre? - preguntó, fijiendo interés, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Pésimo. Pero ahora que me fui de su vida debe estar mejor que nunca. - dije.

- Eli... Effy, ella necesitaba solucionar sus problemas. - dijo papá. Quería hacerme creer que mi mamá me quería, difícil.

- Exacto, y la solución de sus problemas ya llegó. Yo me fui. - dije, mientras me paraba. Él sabía que yo tenía razón, sólo que la razón era demasiado triste para afrontarla.

- Bueno, en fin, ¿Mi pieza? - pregunté.

- Claro, ahí está. - dijo, mientras me indicaba.

Entré a la pieza, era hermosa. Era blanca, tenia una cama de dos plazas, un ventanal que quedaba justo de frente al patio trasero y un escritorio con un laptop. Mis maletas ya estaban ahí, no me había dado cuenta de que las habían traído. La pieza tenía hasta baño propio. Me fui a tomar una ducha, para pensar en todo y descansar.

Me terminé de bañar y me puse una camisa de dormir. Abrí el laptop y vi. cuatro mensajes de mamá.

'' Elizabeth: te extraño. Sólo han pasado horas, y quiero saber de ti, tu papá me dijo que ya habías llegado. Hija, estoy mejor. Cuídate, hablamos luego."

'' Elizabeth, estoy molesta contigo, no debiste haberme dicho eso en el aeropuerto, no sé que pensar de ti, no quiero saber más de ti."

"Elizabeth, perdón. "

"¿Estás ahí? "

Esos comportamientos bipolares eran los que me volvían locas, sin mencionar el dolor profundo que sentía, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Definitivamente quería olvidarla, borrarla de mi vida, no quería sufrir más por ella, quería morirme sin saber más de ella, quería... a veces que se muriera. Tanto así era mi odio por ella, odio, eso es, odio.

Me molestó tanto, que decidí contestarle, me calmé primero, evité toda clase de lamentos y me puse a escribir con la inspiración que nunca he tenido.

"No sé que pensar de esto. No sé si me das pena, o me doy pena a mi misma..., por tener una ''madre" como tú. ¿No entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz?, no quiero saber de ti, tu tampoco de mí, no vengas ahora con el papel de la madre. Tu culpabilidad te delata, porque sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón estas siendo una estúpida, no hay vuelta atrás mamá, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse. No contestes, no quiero saber siquiera si estás respirando, sólo hazles saber a mis hermanos cuanto los amé. - Effy no Elizabeth. "

Esto me perturbó demasiado. Me acosté en la cama y me dormí, era de día pero era muy temprano, tenia que reponerme de ese largo viaje.

Me desperté por la presencia de alguien en mi cuarto, era papá. Estaba en mi laptop.

- ¿Papá?

- ¡Effy!, perdón, lo siento. - dijo papá. Estaba 100% que algo indebido hacia. - ¿Haz visto algo? - preguntó asustado. Sólo seguí la corriente, para averiguar que hacia.

- Así es.

- Perdóname, Esquer tu madre me llamó llorando por lo del mensaje y necesitaba ver que le habías dicho, entonces abrí tu laptop y estaba abierto tu mail, ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿¡Mi madre!? - grité. - ¿¡Quién se cree que es para venir a acusarme por decirle sólo la verdad!? ¡La odio!

- Effy, tranquilízate - dijo papá mientras iba a sentarse a mi lado. - Entiendo que estes molesta con ella, pero ese mensaje fue hiriente, quizás actuaste sin pensar...

- Claro, fui hiriente, claro fui mala hija. ¡No debí decirle que toda su vida ha sido una mala madre! ¡Lo siento por decir la verdad! ¡Lo siento! - grité y me paré, quería evitar momentos melancólicos y menos llorar. La última vez que recuerdo haber llorado fue cuando la tía Betty murió y desde ahí prometí nunca más llorar por estupideces, menos mi madre. Mi padre me tomó del brazo y trató de detenerme.

- Effy, tienes razón...

- ¿Enserio? - pregunté extrañada, me parecía muy raro que me diera la razón.

- Si... olvidémonos de todo esto por un rato, ¿Quieres dar un paseo por Londres? - dijo papá. La idea me pareció interesante.

Me cambié de ropa. Mi papá me estaba esperando afuera, salí. Mi papá ya estaba en el auto, en un Mercedes Benz descapotable, era increíble. Entre al auto y salimos. Pensé que me iba a llevar a ver Londres; los puentes, lugares turísticos, restaurantes, pero no. Nada de eso.

Enseguida paramos en un colegio, se llamaba '' London brigde School ''.

- ¿Porqué nos detenemos acá? - pregunté. -

No me malinterpretes, es lindo pero, me imaginaba que íbamos a partes más... interesantes.

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué hablas papá? - dije. El mientras salía de auto y caminaba hasta el colegio. - ¡Espérame!

- Effy, te presento a London Brigde School, tu nuevo colegio.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Cierto? - grité molesta.

- No esta vez Effy Stonem.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo es que voy a ir a la escuela!? ¡Estás demente! ¡No puedo! - gritaba histérica.

- Effy detente... Tienes que ir a la escuela, y mírala es preciosa, la mejor escuela que hay.

- Como sea - dije molesta. Subí al auto. - Ahora que sé que tendré que asistir a una escuela, ¿Podemos irnos a la casa a disfrutar mis últimos momentos en el paraíso?

- Sí. - subió al auto y nos fuimos.

No dijimos ni una palabra en el camino. Sólo cambiaba la radio, pero no encontraba nada, me molesté.

- ¡Malditas radios británicas! - grité. Papá se rió. - Y a ti ¿Qué te parece chistoso? - le dije mientras lo miraba de reojo. - Papá... - dije rendida - no puedes dejar que vaya a esa escuela, entiende que la relación norteamericano-británico no es de lo mejor, por favor. ¿Sí? - dije con la cara más tierna que pude poner. Él me miró y por un momento pensé que había cedido.

- Effy, lo siento cariño no puedo. - dijo, mientras me acaricia la cara.

- ¡Entonces muere! grité enojada.

Justo llegamos. Tuvimos que esperar que el portero nos abriera, me bajé antes y abrí la reja chica.

Golpeé a la puerta de la casa, me abrió Merv.

- ¡Señorita Elizabeth! - dijo como si verme fuera extraordinario No le respondí y corrí rápido hacia mi pieza.

Cerré de un golpe la puerta.

Me sentía tan abrumada, tan molesta. No quería ir a la escuela, no quería que existiera más gente en mi vida, no quería. Papá tocó la puerta.

- ¡Elizabeth, abre por favor necesito que conversemos! - pidió papá no conteste. - ¡Elizabeth, por favor!, ¡Elizabeth contesta para ver si por lo menos estás bien! ¿¡Elizabeth?!, ¡Contesta! ¡Sólo contestas, aunque sea con una frase como...!

Me paré y abrí la puerta sólo un poco.

- Te odio. - dije mientras la volvía a cerrar.

Papá se fue. Abrí mi laptop y me conecte al Chat.

Lisa078: Estás ahí, Elizabeth? - era mamá.

Effy009: No.

Lisa078: Te gustó la idea de la escuela?

Effy009: Debí suponerlo, quién más quisiera ARRUNARME LA VIDA?

Lisa078 se ha desconectado.

Cada vez que hablaba con mamá más odio mío se ganaba. Cerré el laptop.

- Elizabeth... sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y que me odias, pero dejé una pizza afuera de tu ventana y un bebida; es hora de almuerzo. Si quieres algo más, pídeselo a Merv, el estará encantado de ayudarte. - dijo papá.

Esperé un rato y abrí la ventana, había una caja entera de pizza y una bebida coca-cola en un piso. Lo tomé. Abrí la pizza, tenia 5 pedazos, empecé a comer. Cuando ya llegué al cuarto, me fui a acostar, dormí una larga siesta.

Desperté, ya eran las 22.00. Me dio hambre y ocupé el último recurso que me quedaba, el pedazo de pizza, lo tomé y dejado de este había una nota.

'' Effy, sé que estás enojada por lo del colegio. Sí me dieras al menos una razón por la cual no quieres ir te entendería. Si quieres dármela, anda al living, estaré hasta la madrugada viendo TV, te espero... - Papá. ". Pensé dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Me paré de la cama, me puse una bata y fui al living. Me escondí para ver que estaría haciendo papá, estaba viendo una cinta de video vieja, fui a sentarme al lado de él.

- ¡Effy, pensé que no ibas a venir! - dijo con mucho entusiasmo, sonreí.

- Papá, la razón por la cual no quiero ir a la escuela es porque... ¡No quiero que existan más personas en mi vida! - él frunció el seño. - Tengo miedo a que me hagan sufrir de nuevo... - dije. Subí las piernas al sillón, en forma de ''feto''. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

- Effy... sólo te van a lastimar si tú eres débil. - miré con atención. - Si tú eres fuerte, como la que solí conocer, nadie logrará hacerte daño, nadie.

- Tienes razón. Iré a esa estúpida escuela y seré fuerte, ninguna imbécil logrará que sea infeliz, ninguno. - sonreí, papá me miró con orgullo y me abrazó. - ¿Quién es la de la cinta?, pregunté. Era una pequeña niña, pelo café con ojos azules, hermosa.

- Lily. - dijo papá. Fue un momento incomodo.

- Si ella estuviera aquí...

- Ella está aquí Effy, en nuestros corazones, en nuestras almas, en todas partes.

- Adiós papá, iré a acostarme.

- Adiós. – dijo mientras miraba con melancolía a Lily. me paré.

- Casi lo olvido, ¿Que día entraré a la escuela?

- Pasado mañana, lunes.

- ¡Dios Mio! - dije. Me fui a mi pieza y me dormí.

No recuerdo cuando me acosté, sólo recuerdo haber sacado esa antigua foto de Lily y abrazarla mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos… ¿Volverán alguna vez?.

Me desperté con la alarma de mi teléfono celular, eran las 10.30 de la mañana. Me paré y fui de inmediato a bañarme. Me puse pijama, supuse que me quedaría en casa así que, pensé en quedarme viendo películas, algunos típicos clásicos de Disney que solía ver cuando pequeña, aun me gustaban, lo cual era vergonzoso.

¿Effy puedo pasar? – preguntó papá desde afuera de la puerta.

Sí, claro…

¿No vas a desayunar?

No creo, estoy a dieta

¿Qué? – dijo papá extrañado, era verdad pero para que no se preocupara sólo mentí.

Es broma, tranquilo.

Uf, gracias a dios, no quiero hijas anoréxicas. – Acababa de ahorrarme el sermón del año.

Effy, recuerda que mañana es tu primer día de clases, casi todos los años llega gente nueva y descuida no notarán tu acento norteamericano…

Eh… no había pensado en mi acento, hasta ahora…

¡Perdón! Sólo decía, no creo que lo hagan, para nada – Dijo papá. El momento fue incomodo, ahora ya no tenia 1000 preocupaciones, si no que 10001, genial. – bueno, eh, adiós. – dijo papá, salió de la pieza rápido a causa de la situación, cerré con llave mi puerta comencé a ver mi película favorita, ''El rey león''.

No le dí más vueltas al asunto del colegio, debía ser fuerte. Toda mi vida le he sido, esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. No comí en todo el día hasta que el hambre fue más fuerte que yo. Caminé hacia la cocina y vi en el living de la sala un álbum de fotos. Revise si papá estaba cerca, para que no me viera, no estaba asíque saqué el álbum, fui a buscar comida a la cocina y me encerré en mi pieza. Abrí este último, era viejo, se notaban unos 16 años más menos, la primera hoja tenia fotos de él y mamá, eran jóvenes, la segunda de su casamiento, en cual los dos se veían increíbles, y la tercera era una foto familiar. Salía yo en brazos de papá y Lily en brazos de mamá. Las dos éramos increíblemente iguales, _eramos._ Traté de recordar esos tiempos en los cuales era feliz, pero fue imposible, aún no tenía conciencia. ¿Porqué nada es eterno, o largo? ¿Por qué Lily y no yo? ¿Porqué?, comí, comí más, fui a buscar más comida aún, hasta que ya fue mucho, corrí al baño y vomité todo. ¿Era que me estaba poniendo masoquista o qué?. Me levanté de la taza del inodoro, y me miré al espejo.

Vamos Effy Stonem, tu puedes. – murmuré mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Siempre me he preguntado ¿Porqué en la vida sólo la gente que amo se va? ¿Por qué?, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero fui más fuerte aún. Prendí el equipo y puse música fuerte, me tiré en la cama y canté una de mis canciones favoritas de Paramore, mi banda favorita, '' _That's what you get''_, amaba la letra de aquella canción, reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ocasiones. Ví el reloj y ya eran las 8.30 de la noche, estaba tan cansada que decidí dormir, hasta mañana, el día ''D'', ¡#$%6!

Me despertó papá esa mañana, ya no iba a comenzar bien, odiaba eso.

Effy, es tu primer día en la escuela ''London brigde School''. – dijo papá con entusiasmo mientras me destapada, me volví a tapar.

O por dios, por favor… - papá me volvió a destapar, el no se daba por vencido. Le puse una cara mala y me dí por vencido, agarré una toalla y me metí al baño.

Effy, ¿No tomarás desayuno antes? – preguntó desde afuera.

¡No! Y ándate porque me quiero bañar tranquila – dije molesta.

OK OK, me voy. – se escuchó como papá salió.

Me dí una ducha corta, salí del baño y me puse la mejor ropa que tenia, un vestido corto, pantys con hoyos y mis típicas converses, viejas y desgastadas. Me pinté las uñas de color negro, me puse un cintillo y pelo suelto, agarré un bolso con unas pocas cosas, y salí de la pieza.

Papá parecia contento. Nos subimos al auto, yo escuchaba la radio mientras el me daba unos consejos a los cuales no presté atención. Al fin llegamos al colegio, y papá estacionó para seguir hablando.

Papá… en la casa hablamos ¿Sí?, Adiós. – dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

Adiós Effy. – dijo papá con la mano. Partió el auto.

Alfin habia llegado el momento del cual temia. Respiré lentamente y entré. El colegio era igual que todos a los que habia asistido en New York, con casillero, casinos, salones, de todo. Era lindo, pero la gente no mucho. Todos se vestian diferente a mí, muy británicos y todo eso. Me miraban con cara de ''eres un fenomeno'' y luego seria peor cuando me escucharan hablar. Comencé a buscar la secretaria para ver mis aulas, ramos, etc. El colegio era muy grande, asique me iba a tomar tiempo. Iba concentrada buscando alguna maldita puerta que tuviera un letrero que dijiera ''secretaria'' o algo así, entonces fue ahí cuando choqué con alguien, me dí vuelta, una chica rubia, ni delgada ni gorda, normal, ojos celestes ropa rara. Ella había chocado de espalda conmigo.

¡Disculpa! Iba distraída – dijo la chica.

No te preocupes – dije sin mucha preocupación mientras seguia mi camino ella me siguió.

De verdad perdón. – al parecer ella le daba mucha importacia.

Perdonada, como ya dije. – dije con tono molesta.

Gracias por perdonarme, soy Pandora, Pandora Moon – dijo ella mientras me sonreía.

Effy, Effy Stonem. – seguía caminando.

Y… ¿Eres nueva Eff?

¿Eff? – dije. Fruncí el seño, que apodo más raro. – Y sí, pero dime effy. – fingí una risa amablemente irónica.

Que bueno, podremos ser grandes amigas ¡Yo no tengo ninguna! Y no soy nueva, eso es lo más raro – decía Pandora, hasta que una chica alta, delgada y hermosa la interrumpió junto a una tropa de chicas.

¿Encontraste a alguien con quien hablar rarita? – dijo la chica dirijiendose a Pandora, todos rieron, Pandora cambió su rostro y agachó su cabeza. Paramos de caminar y nos detuvimos en el pasillo – Asique tu eres nueva… ¿Verdad? – dirijiendose a mí.

Sí. – respondí yo, fuerte y cortante.

Asíque norteamericana… - dijo la chica, trababa de intimidarme, no le resultó. No le contesté, sólo miraba a Pandora y su cara de preocupación. – bueno, me presento; me llamo Naomi, tengo 16 años, soy lo mejor de la escuela y las raritas como ella – refiriéndose a Pandora – no entran en mi mundo. – sonrió frívolamente, esperó una sonrisa devuelta, pero no la consiguió.

Raro, ¿No? Creo que molestándola le das importancia y dándole importancia está entrando a tu ''mundo'' – dije. Pandora rió y ella me dirigió la mirada más fea que tenia.

¿Perdón?

Disculpada, vamos Pandora. – seguimos caminando. Ella nos siguió, no iba a permitir que yo ganara. Yo y Pandora apuramos el paso y doblamos. Ella también se apuró y me tocó el hombre, enseguida me dí vuelta.

Amiga, ¿Cómo te digo esto?, No intentes desafiarme, porque no te resultará. Parece que aún tu no haz notado que acá soy como una ''Queen B'' y que tú eres sólo una de las del montón, asíque ten más cuidado con tus palabras, porque yo soy fuego, y con fuego te quemas. – dijo Naomi, mientras movía su dedo índice de una lado a otro.

Y yo te diré lo siguiente ''amiga'', primero; no soy tu amiga. Segundo; desafío lo que quiera. Tercero; yo sólo noté que eras a típica chica sin vida propia que intenta ser una ''malvada'' pero su cara de virgen no se la quita nadie. Cuarto; yo no soy del montón, soy Effy stonem. Y quinto; tu dedo de ''hannah montana'' no me intimida en absoluto. – todo el colegio se detuvo a mirarme, unos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras Naomi y su ejercito me miraban de manera horrible. Pandora me sonrió con una cara muy sorprendida. Comenzé a mirar mi entorno, muchos me miraban, pero sólo uno logró capatar mi atención, un chico. Pelo castaño claro/rubio, sonrisa perfecta, hermoso. Entre en un trance y me quedé mirándolo, el hacia lo mismo conmigo, aunque no sé si era porque me encontraba ''atractiva'' o por lo que le habia dicho a Naomi. Sentí que alguien me decia lago y desperté del trance, el seguía hasta que su amigo hiperquinetico lo hizo entrar en razón, bajó la mirada y se fue.

¿Qué? – grité.

¿Qué pasa contigo eff? – dijo irónicamente Naomi.

¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te deje en vergüenza a delante de todos, de nuevo?

Estás jugando con fuego, y ahora viene la peor parte… quemarse. – dijo con tono desafiante Naomi. No le respondí, ella se dio vuelta y se fue.

Busqué con la mirada a ese chico, pero ya no estaba.

Eff, ¡Estuviste increible! Eres genial, desearia tener ese mismo coraje tuyo, pero soy inútil. – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Siempre lo serás si lo piensas.

¿Cómo?

Todo el mundo dice, ''Piensa dos veces antes de actuar" yo no pienso, así es más autentico. Y si te arrepientes, ¡Aprendes! En cambio si no lo piensas y no lo haces te arrepentirás por no haberlo hecho. – dije yo, mientras caminabamos hacia la oficina de informaciones.

Wow, ese consejo es increible, lo tomaré. – dijo Pandora. – Eff, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Busco la secretaria, ¿Sabes donde puede estar?

¿La secretaria? Ahí es donde mi tía Betty trabaja, vamos. – dijo Pandora, la seguí.

En el camino Pandora no dejó de hablar, yo sólo contestaba con ''mm, si, puede ser, no, etc'', me agradaba pero era un fenómeno. La secretaria era bastante lejos, tenias que cruzar casi toda la escuela, pero al fin llegamos.

acá es Eff.

Estupendo – dije mientras entraba a la sala. Era blanca, helada y con un señora regordeta sentada detrás de un escritorio.

Tía Betty, ella es Eff, mi nueva primer amiga en el colegio. – dijo muy entusiasmada Pandora.

Un gusto Eff – dijo la tia de Pandora, mientras se bajaba los lentes para mirarme, parecia agradable.

Igualmente.

¿Y dime Eff, cómo te ayudo?

Primero que nada es Effy – dije, lo más agrable posible, pero creo que sonó antipático – Y bueno, necesito saber mis aulas y horarios, aun no sé como funciona esta escuela, es distinta a de New York. – ambas reímos.

Bueno, dime tu nombre y te buscaré en los archivos del computador.

Elizabeth Stonem.

Listo, acá está. – dijo. Me imprimió el archivo y me lo pasó.

Gracias. – dije yo con una sonria mientras yo y Pandora nos ibamos.

¿Dónde quedaste eff?

Clases de matemáticas con el señor Smith, clases de Inglés con la señora Williamson, y clases de español con el señor gómez..

¡Wow! – me interrumpió Pandora. - ¡Estamos en las mismas clases!, esto será genial.

Oh sí. – dije irónicamente.

Pandora no paraba de hablar, me contaba cosas de su vida, de sus padres y de que tenia que trabajar en un local de comida rápida para poder tener su dinero. La primera hora era de Matemáticas, fuimos al aula y nos sentamos al lado.


End file.
